The Beginning
by kenrai zukinawa
Summary: Aku punya teman baik yang polos dan manis. Selalu kuperlakukan seperti adik perempuanku sendiri. Tapi, sebuah insiden telah memaksaku untuk menyadari sebuah perasaan yang sesungguhnya.Warning!: RikuXOC, OOC, and Typo. Fisrt update, enjoy


**Haiii! Watashi wa Kenrai desu! **

**Ini adalah karya Kenrai yang pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21. Para senior, mohon bantuannya~~**

**Ok, Kenrai sudah usahakan untuk menghilangkan semua typo di cerita ini. Tapi, kalau masih terdeteksi typonya, tolong beri tahu Kenrai. Karena, mata Kenrai tidak (akan) teliti untuk hal yang detail-detail (seperti typo misalnya).**

**Saat menulis cerita ini yang pertama kali Kenrai pikirkan adalah, " Buatlah karakter yang menderita! Menderitaaa!". Dan jadilah seperti ini. Hahaha! ( ngak lucu!)**

**Ok,ok… Silahkan dibaca!**

**Disclaimer: Eishirudo Ni-juu-ichi hanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Kenrai walaupun Kenrai 'berlutut gaya Watt' selama-lamanya. **

**Special Thank: Yang pertama untuk Tuhan yang telah memberikan waktu pada kenrai, kedua unruk orang tua Kenrai karena telah meminjamkan laptopnya, ketiga untuk Silent reader yang telah membaca karya amburadul Kenrai selama ini. **

**Warning!: Sediakan obat sakit kepala. Karena saat membaca cerita ini, kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi. Mual, sakit kepala, diare, patah tulang, dan chinnes restaurant syndrome bisa saja terjadi. Berhati-hatilah! #ok, yang ini sedikit alay#**

**Let's Start!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The Beginning~Itsuka_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Hari ini juga, ya?". Seorang siswa SMA dengan postur jangkung dan mengenakan topi koboi mendekati seorang lagi siswa SMA yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Mendengar ada orang yang bicara kepadanya, siswa tadipun berhenti tepat didepan pintu dan menunduk.

" Ya," jawab siswa SMA yang kini sudah memegang ganggang pintu itu. Tanpa menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

" Kau perhatian sekali," balas siswa dengan topi koboinya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ditangannya sudah terdapat sebungkus pir. Bungkusan itu tidaklah besar, tapi terlihat sangat elegan dengan pita merah yang menutup rapat bungkusan itu.

" Terima kasih". Siswa yang satunya akhirnya menghebuskan nafas dan membalikkan badannya. Dia tahu betul kakak kelasnya itu ingin dia melakukan sesuatu.

" Ah, tolong berikan ini kepada Nikawa-chan. Kau akan menjenguknya lagi' kan?"

" Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan kak Kid".

Riku's POV

Tap, tap, tap. Suasana hening rumah sakit ini membuatku mendengar suara langkah kakiku sendiri. Yah, itu bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi telingaku. Tirai dan cat dinding yang putih bersih itu juga. Bahkan, suara tangis anak kecil yang kesakitan juga tak asing lagi untukku.

Dengan pikiran yang hampir kosong, aku terus berjalan menuju ruangan dengan no. 189 tergantung di depan pintunya. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan gawat darurat yang selama 5 hari belakangan ini rajin kukunjungi. Begitu sampai didepan pintu itu, akupun menghembuskan nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintunya perlahan.

" Selamat pagi, bibi," sapaku begitu melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam kelam duduk disamping sebuah ranjang yang penuh dengan peralatan medis. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar suaraku, tapi dia lengsung menoleh dan memberikan senyum manisnya kepadaku. Ya, senyum manis itu juga tidak asing lagi untukku. Anaknya, gadis yang kini terbaring diranjang itu selama 5 hari, adalah salah satu gadis yang memiliki senyum manis semanis itu. Senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun terlena.

" Kau datang lagi, ya, Riku-kun. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya wanita itu. Akupun tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya tadi sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian disini. Bibi juga merasa begitu' kan?". Bibipun kembali tersenyum dan menatap anaknya yang tidur diranjang itu. Kaki, tangan juga kepalanya terbalut oleh perban putih. Akupun berjalan mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disampingnya, didekat bibi.

" Bibi, aku tahu kalau bibi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, tapi bibi juga perlu istirahat. Jadi, lebih baik bibi istirahat saja. Sekarang gantian aku yang menjaganya," kataku. Aku sudah sadar sedari tadi kalau bibi sudah kelelahan. Raut wajah, tatapan mata, bahkan caranya tersenyumpun sudah menunjukkan kalau wanita paruh baya itu kelelahan.

" Kau ini perhatian sekali Riku-kun. Aku memang lelah dan perlu istirahat. Kau bisa menjaga Niika sebentar, kan?" Tanya bibi sebelum akhirnya kujawab dengan sebuah angukkan kecil. Bibipun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Meninggalkanku berdua dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang selama hampir setahun ini mengisi hari-hariku. Ya, meninggalkanku bersama Nikawa Itsumi.

* * *

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Niika-begitulah aku biasa memanggil Nikawa Itsumi-terjadi saat hujan turun dengan lebatnya kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Saat aku baru di terima di SMU Seibu. Hari itu aku sedang menunggu hujan reda didepan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Lalu, ada anak perempuan lewat didepanku dan jatuh pingsan. Akupun menggendongnya kerumahku. Begitu sadar, kepolosan dari anak itu memaksaku untuk dekat dengannya. Ya, anak itu adalah Nikawa Itsumi. Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Niika adalah siswi SMP Deimon. 4 tahun lebih muda dariku. Seperti ibunya, senyuman milik bocah 13 tahun itu berbeda. Seperti _pheromone_, senyum itu dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang dan rileks.

Hampir setiap hari kami bertemu. Ya, sekolah kami memang terpisah cukup jauh, tapi rumah kami berada cukup dekat. Kadang, ketika kabur dari rumahnya, Niika menyelinap masuk ke kemarku dan bercerita padaku tentang masalahnya dengan panjang lebar. Kalau tidak kuhentikan, gadis itu juga tidak akan berhenti bercerita. Ya, Niika adalah gadis yang periang dan polos dengan senyum manisnya. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan matanya biru seperti langit, begitu teduh dan menyejukkan. Berada didekatnya selalu membuatku nyaman. Dan karena kepolosannya, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuanku. Tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Dan setiap kali aku memikirkan perasaanku itu, akupun segara ingin melupakannya.

Waktupun terus berjalan. Hubungan kami juga tidak berubah. Hari itu, tepatnya 5 hari yang lalu, aku baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskul. Ya, dari semua ekskul yang ada, aku memilih American football. Sebuah olahraga yang keras. Memutuskan untuk ikut ekskul American football bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setiap hari kami berlatih mati-matian. Dengan jadwal pertandingan yang lumayan padat juga persaingan untuk masuk tim inti, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, hari itu juga 'orang itu' datang kesekolahku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Ya, hari itu, Niika datang kesekolahku. Yah…

" Kak rikuuu! Ayo cepaat!" rengek gadis 13 tahun itu sambil menarik lengan kemejaku. Baru saja aku melangkah keluar dari sekolahku, dia sudah menarik lenganku seperti ini. Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan 'menjemputku'. Aku juga baru saja selesai latihan American football. Aku menoleh kebelakang, tempat kak Tetsuma dan kak Kid berdiri bersama pelatih kami.

" I,iya! Kak Kid, kak Tetsuma, aku pulang duluan!" teriakku kepada seniorku itu sambil mengayunkan tangan. Kak Kid hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil diikuti dengan anggukkan mantap dari kak Tetsuma yang berada disampingnya (sedangkan pelatih sibuk dengan pistolnya). Kini, akupun terbawa oleh langkah kaki milik Nikawa Itsumi itu. Entah mau dibawa kemana.

" Hei, hei! Niika, kau tahu' kan kalau aku baru pulang dari latihan?" tanyaku kepada gadis itu. Dia tidak menjawab dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Tapi aku yakin kalau gadis itu sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dengan senyum manisnya. Beberapa kali gadis kecil itu hampir jatuh tersandung saat berlari. Ah, memang tidak berubah.

" Taraa! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Niika. Niika melepaskan lenganku dan melebarkan tangannya. Kami berada ditaman kota yang tak jauh dari sekolahku. Pohon sakura disepanjang jalan sudah mulai mekar. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau bunganya hampir mekar. Tapi, biarpun pemandangan sakura yang hampir mekar itu sangat indah, aku merasa cukup senang ketika melihat Niika tersenyum dengan riangnya.

" Wow, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada pohon sakura yang hampir mekar disini…," gumamku sambil terus berjalan dibelakang Niika. Niika tiba-tiba tersentak lalu menunjuk sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Kak, ayo sini! Aku menemukan kelinci putih!" teriak Niika. Akupun tersenyum. Niika mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya. Sepertinya dia ingin memotret kelinci kecil itu. Ah, tentu saja sambil tersenyum riang.

" Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja," kataku. Niika tidak menoleh saat mendengar perkataanku itu, namun dapat dipastikan kalau wajahnya menjadi memerah.

" A…aku memang masih kecil…," balasnya. Tanpa menoleh kearahku. Namun, kali ini seulas senyum mulai merekah diwajahnya. Niikapun berdiri dan menatapku. Rambut hitamnya yang dikucir ekor kuda berkibar searah dengan angin yang juga menghembus rambutku. Tatapannya tajam dengan senyum di wajahnya. Perlahan, dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya kearahku. Tepatnya kearah rambutku.

" Tapi aku tidak setua kakak!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum puas. Tunggu!. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudnya!. Akupun menggertakkan gigiku.

" Yah, kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang!" bentakku sambil menarik lengan Niika. Sementara aku susah payah menahan emosi, Niika malah tertawa keras dibelakangku. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa sekeras itu. Aku juga tidak mau tahu.

" Haaah, kak Riku ada acara besok?" Tanya Niika setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menghentikan tawanya. Aku mengelus dagu sebentar.

" Ada. Besok kami akan melawan Ojou White Knight. Kamu mau nonton?" tanyaku balik. Niikapun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak. Aku juga…ada acara. Um, apa kakak tahu rasanya 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'?" Tanya Niika lagi. Kali ini aku tersentak. Aku akui kalau aku sedang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang kutemui minggu lalu. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dan mengenakan sepatu roda. Aku menemuinya di festival olahraga SMU Deimon. Auranya begitu kuat dan selalu menyita perhatianku. Yah, walaupun tujuan awalnya adalah untuk memata-matai tim American foolball SMU Deimon, Deimon Devil Bats.

" Ku…kurasa begitu…," jawabku. Akupun menutupi mulutku (tepatnya wajah) dengan sebelah tangan. Kau tahu seperti apa wajahku saat itu? mungkin Merah padam. Baru kali ini aku medapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Apalagi yang menanyakan hal itu adalah gadis polos yang 4 tahun lebih muda dariku.

" Oh…. Dengan siapa, dengan siapa, dengan siapa! Ayo, jujurlah pada Niika-sama ini!" teriak Niika tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak melihat reaksinya itu. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, akupun berdehem dan mengacak-acak rambut Niika.

" Eits! Kak Riku ini apa-apaan, sih!" geram Niika. Ekspresinya sangat lucu. Dengan mulut yang membentuk 'o' kecil, dahi yang berkerut, dan tangan yang sibuk merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang berantakkan itu.

" Hmmph! Makanya jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain!" bentakku sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Niika.

" Bhuuu!" seru Niika. Setelah itu kami tertawa bersama. Ya, saat itu aku belum tahu kalau akan ada kejadian mengerikan yang akan menimpa Niika. Kejadian yang membuat Niika tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari dirumah sakit.

Aku mengetahui kabar mengerikan itu tepat sebelum pertandingan melawan Ojou White Knight. Konsentrasiku pecah saat itu juga. Aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa. Begitu mengingat Niika mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, pikiranku menjadi kosong. Aku memang berlari dan berjuang sekuat tenaga saat itu, tapi kami tetap harus menerima kekalahan. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir bahwa american football bukanlah segalanya untukku. Pikiranku berpusat pada gadis kecil dengan senyum manisnya itu.

* * *

.

.

Aku membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh kak Kid untuk Niika perlahan. Kak Kid memang sering mendengarku bercerita tentang Niika. Dan saat tahu kalau Niika sedang koma dirumah sakit, kak Kid membiarkanku pulang lebih cepat dari yang lainnya untuk menjenguk Niika. Katanya, " Tidak ada gunanya kau ada disini tapi pikiranmu ada ditempat lain".

Bungkusan itu berisi buah pir. Aku ingat kalau aku pernah bercerita pada kak kid tentang buah kesukaan Niika itu. Aku tersenyum. Dan menatap Niika yang masih terbaring di ranjang bernuansa putih itu.

" Kau sadar, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Niika," gumamku. Perlahan, kututup kembali bungkusan tadi dan meletakkannya dimeja. Lalu aku kembali menatap Niika entah untuk berapa lama. Aku hanya berharap keajaiban akan terjadi dan Niika membuka matanya dan tersenyum lagi padaku. Menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang mulai kurindukan itu.

.

.

Tak lama berselang, pupil mataku mengecil dan senyum muncul ke permukaan wajahku. Tangan Niika mulai bergerak dan matanya juga mulai terbuka. Aku tidak percaya kalau keajiban itu bisa terjadi. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Niika kini sudah mulai siuman. Mengingat kecelakaan yang dialaminya sangatlah berbahaya dan nyaris merengut nyawa gadis kecil ini. Tapi dari lubuk hati paling dalam, aku merasa senang.

" Syukurlah…," lirihku. Akupun segera bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter. Lega. Lega. Lega. Rasanya semua beban yang selama ini membuat nafasku sesak sudah lenyap entah kemana. Akupun kembali dengan dokter keruang rawat Niika. Sang dokter mengeluarkan peralatannya dan mulai memeriksa.

" Niika, Kau harus tahu seberapa bersyukurnya aku saat ini," kataku lagi sambil tersenyum disamping ranjang itu. Niika memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan alis terangkat sebelah sementara sang dokter tetap serius dengan pekerjaannya.

" Ka…kak Riku barusan bicara apa?" Tanya Niika. Akupun terkejut. Seharusnya dia bisa mendengarkannya. Tapi kenapa? Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh disini.

" Kau…tidak mendengarnya?" tanyaku balik. Tapi kini ekspresi Niika tampaknya lebih bingung dari yang tadi.

" Ayolah, kak Riku, jangan bercanda...aku bukan anak kecil lagi," balasnya. Akupun tertersentak. Jangan-jangan…

" Dokter! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku pada sang dokter. Dokter itupun mengembalikan peralatan medisnya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Diapun menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Niika.

" Anak ini, saat kecelakaan, kemungkinan besar terjadi benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya dan membuat saraf pendengarannya terputus. Kemungkinan..tidak, sudah dipastikan kalau anak ini sudah tidak dapat mendengar lagi," vonis sang dokter tanpa menoleh kearahku. Mataku terbelalak dan aku sadar kalau tubuhku juga bergetar. Sementara itu, Niika yang sedang divonis malah tersenyum dengan tampang kebingungan. Dokterpun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seakan ingin menyampaikan pesan pada Niika. Tidak…

TBC…

* * *

**Fyuuuh~~ akhirnya selesai chapter 1 dari cerita ini. Agak susah ternyata. Tapi Kenrai akan terus berusaha! Ganbari masu!**

**Um, untuk mengakhiri chapter ini, diminta REVIEWnya, ya! Walau hanya sepatah kata, REVIEW akan menentukan perkembangan Kenrai yang masih hijau ini! Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
